


Miraculous Force

by Frostdragon_cloudempire



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Star Wars Legends: I Jedi - Michael A. Stackpole
Genre: F/M, Lightsabers, war with self
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-07 14:55:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6810031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostdragon_cloudempire/pseuds/Frostdragon_cloudempire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette and Adrien meet, this time as a young jedi and Palpatine's son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

Marinette ran upstairs. #I'll be late again!Mum will kill me!# she thought. Being in her own thoughts made her not pay attention at her path and made her stumble and trip over a stair. Shocked, Mari didn't have time to do something else than covering her eyes with her eyes and preparing (emotinally) for the impact. But it never came. Instead, she felt an arm around her waist keeping her from falling.

She uncovered her eyes and looked at the person who was holding her. It was a boy about 12 years old (just like her!) with wild blond hair and emerald green eyes.

"Are you okay?" He sounded concerned.

"Yup! Thanks for catching me! By the way, I'm Marinette!"

"You're welcome, Marinette! I'm Adrien."

Marinette looked at him in his eyes, feeling as if she was getting lost in them. Suddenly, she gets her feet on Earth.

"Oh gosh! I'll be sooo late! Thanks again for catching me! Bye!" And she runs off, not waiting for his answer.

"Bye.." He walks towards his father's room, Palpatine's room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How can I write with italic text on iphone?


	2. The Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoda proposes Marinette private lessons.

Marinette entered the class with her head down and her eyes at the floor.The class had begun half an hour ago. _New record for Mari! Yay...._   
"come more early you should, miss Marinette." said Yoda.  
"i'm sorry, I promise it won't happen again."  
Yoda sighed. She was the most talented kid in the school, her only problem being coming early to class.  
Mari sat next to Alya, her best friend, who looked at her in disapproval.  
"You should come earlier, Mari! They might kick your petite butt out of the school if you continue like this!"  
"I'll try to come earlier, I promise!"  
Alya sighed and returned to her work. She needed to construct a light saber using the Force. _It's so hard!i can't concentrate properly!_ After five minutes of trying and failing, she was curious abut Mari's progress. She looked to her left. Marinette was playing with a ladybug by making the poor thing fly without his will, using the Force, and the light saber was in front of her, ready for use.  
Yoda was standing in front of Marinette and was looking at her. _She's becoming strong very, too strong almost. Give her private lessons I need to. Go talk with her parents I will!"_

 

After the lessons finished, Mari started to pack up her things using only her mind to practice with the Force. Then she headed towards the door and Yoda came next to her and started speaking.  
"Miss Marinette, walk with you may I? talk to your parent I need to."  
She shrugged apparently calmly, but in her mind she was having quite an argument with herself. _Is he going to tell my parents that I was late? No, they already know! Then, is he going to tell them that I was playing with that bug...?_  
Yoda was watching her amused, Marinette's facial expressions changing every few seconds. Even though it was quite funny, he needed to say something to calm her.  
"Miss Marinette, I'll tell not your parents something bad about you."  
Marinette's shoulders relaxed. He isn't going to be a troublemaker!  
When they reached Marinette's home, Yoda and Marinette's parents sat down at a table and started talking. Unfortunately for Marinette, her parents shooed her as soon as they sat at the table and the only things that she could understand from eavesdropping were:  
"Your daughter..............great power.......................Dark Force...rising." at that part, her parents both gasped and Yoda stated talking again, but this time in a less serious way.  
"The fact that your daughter Marinette could hear from eavesdropping I doubt. Tell her we should."  
Her parent both agreed and invited her in. Even though she felt a bit guilty, her curiosity pushed all the guilt aside and she sat down at the table, put her head in her hands and her elbows on the table (to her mother's horror)  
Yoda started explaining.  
"Miss Marinette, great power you hold. Increase it we could if you would attend private classes with some of the masters....."  
From that point, Marinette lost her concentration. Attend private lessons with Yoda? YES!!!!!!!She started listening again.  
"....if your parents agree, start we should from tomorrow. Rising is the Dark Force and stop it we must. Help you we will to become an unstoppable soldier who would help save the galaxy."  
After that, she was asked to leave the room for Yoda to persuade her parents. This time, she didn't eavesdrop. only the final answer mattered!  
When Yoda came in, it was 8 o'clock. When her parents and Yoda decided upon the last answer, it was almost 11, so, meanwhile, Mari fell asleep on the couch.  
Sabine gently took her upstairs in her room.

 

The next day, Marinette woke up early and made her parents do the same by entering the room like a grade 5 tornado, jumping on their bed end yelling.  
"WHAT'S THE ANSWER? SAY YES! SAAAAAAY YEEEEEEES!!!!" and so on.  
After 45 seconds of doing this, Sabine was fed up with Marinette's behavior and kicked her daughter's petite butt out of the room.  
After one hour , 30 minutes and 35 seconds (counted), Tom and Sabine were finally awake. The black-haired girl with two pigtails was looking at them expectantly with her blue eyes wide (if you'd look close enough you'd see sparkles in them) and mouthing the word 'yes' continuously .  
After 25 seconds (counted) her parents finally felt pity for her and answered.  
"Yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry but I don't know how to write Yoda's parts, they're so... confusing!


	3. The first lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette reluctantly entered the class and she saw an old man sitting on the ground with his eyes closed.  
> "Hello, Ladybug."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BIG. ROCK.

Marinette reluctantly entered the class(if you could call a class a huge room with no tables at all, but instead with a huge rock). She saw an old man sitting on the ground with his eyes closed.

"Hello, Ladybug." She was shocked. Why did that man call her Ladybug?

"Excuse me, you must've mistaken me for someone else. My name is..."

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng. I know."

He opened one eye.

"Sit down, Ladybug."

She nodded and then sighed. She needs to get used with this man calling her Ladybug. _I think I like the nickname, though._

She sat down next to him.

He still had his eyes closed.

"Lift the rock in front of me, Ladybug."

"What..?"

The rock was HUGE. It had almost 100 meters in each direction.

"Lift it."

"I can't. It's too big."

"You can. You don't truly want to."

He lifted his hand and made the rock fly five meters to the left. Marinette's jaw fell open. How did he do that?

"Move it back."

"I'll try."

"Do or do not. There is no try." he smiled. "Sorry. My brother made me learn his motto."

Marinette was stunned. She had heard this motto before.

"Wait a second..... Your brother is Yoda?"

"Are you going to lift that rock or not?"

Marinette lifted her hand. She concentrated so hard, that sweat trickled down her forehead and she heard her own heartbeats. She lifted the stone 2 cm and made it fly 3 cm to the right. The stone fell with a loud _thump_ and she collapsed on the cold stone floor.

The old man went next to her and chuckled. 

"Nice try, Ladybug."

"Thanks, mister...um..."

"Master Fu. Call me Master Fu."

"Thanks, Master Fu."

"Now, lift it again!"

She groaned and raised from the floor. Master Fu started advising her.

"You need to focus all your energy in your palm end _feel_ the Force."

Marinette didn't really understand all his advises, but she was progressing quickly, even though she was _exhausted_. At the fifth try, she moved the rock nearly one meter!

After the 35th try that day, Marinette collapsed on the cold floor. Master Fu finally had pity on her.

"You may go home. It's more than enough practice for a single day."

Marinette smiled tiredly and started walking slowly, every muscle of hers aching. For a first day, it had been cool. Very cool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BIG. ROCK.


	4. The test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette stopped when she saw herself but older in front of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> famous Star Wars scene for Star Wars fans (like me)

Marinette woke up surprisingly joyful. She couldn't wait for the class. She jumped out of bed, but her feet trembled and she fell on her butt with a slight _thump_. Every muscle of hers was aching and screaming in pain.

She walked downstairs (mostly crawled) and ate her breakfast. She took two apples. _Maybe I'll need some energy, and I can also give one to Master Fu._

She took a small spaceship to her "classroom" and greeted Master Fu. This time he wasn't sitting on the floor, but, instead, he was standing with his right hand lifted and was using the Force to bring some pieces of metal in the room from a secret cupboard camouflaged in the wall. 

Marinette went next to him.

"Let me help you."

Together, they used the Force to bring all the pieces inside.

Marinette went next to the equipment. She recognized it instantly.

"Are we going to build light sabers?"

"No. _You're_ going to build a light saber, Ladybug.'

She got to work. Marinette had built lots of light sabers before, but that equipment was older and safer, while this one was _not_ safe and the whole thing could explode because of a small mistake.

After three hours of hard work, Marinette had finally built a sophisticate weapon so powerful that it could easily cut iron.

The light saber was a double one, it had a laser red and the other one black. It was the black one that had caused her so much trouble that she had finished two hours and 56 minutes later than she usually did.

Master Fu came next to her.

"Nice work, Ladybug.'

"Thanks."

"Now I shall bring my brother to train you in combat. I'm going to be back in one hour and a half. Wait here."

He went outside the room, but carefully hid behind the wall to spy Ladybug. Going and bringing Yoda would take him five minutes. Plus, it was very important how Ladybug acted during the test...

Marinette sat down, but her mind was flying towards the secret compartment in the wall. She raised and walked towards it. Ladybug lifted her hand and opened the cupboard. It wasn't a locker, it was a door!

She walked in and the inside looked like a jungle. She almost screamed when she walked into a spider web and it got all over her face. She quickly recovered from the shock and walked further.

Marinette stopped when she saw herself but older in front of her. The older "she" had the same black hair, but braided along her neck (just like Katniss in the Hunger Games). The older she was wearing a long black jacked Jedi-style with red arms, a red blouse and black trousers that almost covered her red boots. Her eyes, instead of being blue like sky, were an ice-like blue and she had an "I know it all" smile. The older she turned on her light saber, and so did Marinette (the young one).

The only thing that she could see in the dark room was the red as blood laser.

The older Marinette lifted her light saber, and the fight began. The older one lifted her light saber to strike the young one, but she dodged it. Then the same thing happened again and again and again.... each time the old she getting closer with the strike to the young one. 

When young Marinette realized that she could not continue like this and that she could be killed, she turned her light saber off, leaving the old one to search for her. But she wasn't running! She looked for a tall rock she had seen and climbed on it. Then she threw a pebble and screamed as if she had slipped.

The older she came next to her, the light saber 's light making her face look like a demon's, with a demonic grin on her face, but when she realized that she had fallen into a trap, the grin was replaced by a scared expression. she lifted her eyes just in time to see the young Marinette turn on her light saber and jump for the strike. The old she got her head cut off, but not before she had hurt Marinette on her shoulder, making the black sleeveless blouse she was wearing full of blood.

Marinette came out of the secret room just in time to see Yoda and Master Fu approaching. She panicked, but instead of seeing them get angry at the sight of her, full of blood, in front of the secret room,they seemed more happy by each step they made towards her. She got even more confused when Master Fu started talking.

"Well done, you've passed the test!"

"Done well you had, indeed!"

She was getting more and more confused by each word they spoke.

They must had realized that, because they started explaining.

"That was a testing room..."

"And yes, test we do on people."

"You've just proved that you are powerful enough to learn the true and most powerful side of the Force."

"The Dark side without, of course."

"If I'd die there, would I really die?"

"Yes. And it's better to die there than to follow the dark side of the Force. If you will never follow the Dark side, you'd defeat the droid, just like you did."

"Do I need to to do combat training now? I'm exhausted..."

"No, you can do it tomorrow..."


	5. Crossed light sabers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien fights with Marinette

Marinette entered the room and had a shock. Adrien was sitting on the floor with his legs crossed and was staring at the wall blankly. marinette was the first to speak.

"Hey Adrien"

She had startled him. He looked shocked, but he quickly recovered and raised.

"Hey Marinette. What are you doing here?"

"I can ask you the same thing."

Marinette opened her mouth as to say something, but Master Fu entered and he was the one to answer.

"Hello, Adrien. Marinette." he nodded at them "In case that you are wondering what are you both doing here, you're going to fight each other, because it's the easiest way to learn fighting."

"But what if we hurt each other?"

Master Fu shrugged.

Marinette looked at Adrien, but he didn't seem affected. He nodded.

"Ok."

 

Adrien turned on his green light saber, and Marinette turned on hers. They started walking in a circle and Adrien was the first to strike. He yelled and raised his light saber, but Ladybug raised her ownand stopped his. He looked surprised, as if he thought that he would win from his first attack. Marinette could see all his emotions plastered on his face, like in an open book, and she was like a closed one. He yelled at each attack and he seemed furious, while she didn't attack at all and she didn't scream at all.

After 10 attacks , Marinette got bored and tired and decided to end the fight. She looked for a spot that would hurt a bit but wouldn't be dangerous. She decided upon his cheek. She scratched a bit his skin and turned off her light saber.

Ladybug stepped back and looked at Master Fu.

He smiled.

"You can go home now, but tomorrow come early because you are going to learn how to drive a battleship."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do u want me to describe the "driving" lesson or do you want me to skip to the action?


End file.
